Mobius 10 Years Later: The Return of Scourge (2nd Version)
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: A rewritten version of my other collab story of the same name. You can decide which is better.
1. Welcome to the Future

Author's Note: A rewrite of the _Mobius 10 Years Later: The Return of Scourge _story. Reason why I made another version of the story is because I don't actually have my friends' OCs in my Sonic AU (except for a couple) so I wanted to make a version that would be more canon to my AU.

* * *

It is now 10 years into the future on the planet Mobius and a lot has changed during that decade. The hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog wed the princess of planet Solaria from the Sol Dimension Blaze the Cat. However, after they married, a strange event occurred. The Chaos and Sol Emeralds mysteriously reacted to this and caused Mobius and Solaria to merge and became one planet. The new planet was called "Sol Mobius" and the inhabitants of each planet were able to get along because of their many similarities.

The happy couple had twins named "Manic" and "Sonia" who were now 5 years-old. Sonic and Blaze were also the rulers of the largest kingdom in all of Sol Mobius called the Sol Kingdom, with the Kingdom of Acorn ranking second. Sonic's best friend and adoptive brother Tails was now 16, sporting aviator goggles, a scarf and braces, now one of the world's leading experts in mechanics. Blaze's old teammates Sapphira Le Rubis & Crystal the Canine were now young adults in their early 20s along with a teenage Marine the Raccoon who had shorter pigtails, a long green coat-like vest, a brown belt with a big gold buckle on it, a green & white striped shirt, tight black pants with long brown boots and the same gloves from when she was younger. With them was a baby skunk in Sapphira's arms wearing pink baby clothes and a pink pacifier, pink bow and green eyes who looked like Sapphira. A male purple pup with green markings around his eyes, a black vest, black sneakers with white socks, and a black belt with a gray buckle was also with them. They were on their way to visit the royal family.

"Blaze's place is still the same as ever", remarked Crystal looking up at the castle with her arms crossed. Then they saw King Sonic and Queen Blaze descend from the stairs with their twins following from behind. "Hey guys", greeted Sonic now wearing a gold crown and a flowing red cape with gold shoulder pads. "It's been a while mates", said Marine. She noticed Sonia, a lavender kitten like her mother but with green eyes, a white sleeved undershirt, blue overalls, white gloves, socks, and mini versions of her father's shoes. "Aw, isn't this sheila just as adorable as a fuzzy koala!" she said. Sonia chuckled. Manic scowled at her. He was a blue hedgehog like his father but with yellow eyes, white gloves, a gap in his top set of teeth and mini versions of his father's shoes but with two straps. He took notice to the pup. "Hi! What's your name?" Manic asked him. "Spike..." he replied with a small frown and his arms crossed. "I'm Manic and that's my sister Sonia. Come on, we'll give you a tour of our home!" Manic told him. "Sure..." shrugged Spike not really caring as he followed the royal twins inside the palace.

"Looks like they'll be getting along just fine", said Sonic as he and the others went inside as well. They sat down at a table where a butler brang them refreshments. They exchanged stories of what took place in their lives since the last time they've seen each other. Sonic explained how Tails became an awesome teenage genius. Marine told them of how she was a mechanical genius in ships , an expert navigator and captain. "So I see you've been busy Sapphira", said Blaze looking at the baby in her arms. "Henrietta is a handful sometimes", Sapphira said. "So where's your husband? Wouldn't he liked to have tagged along?" asked Sonic. Sapphira looked down sadly at her baby daughter. "He perished in war at the hands of a pirate..." "Oh how terrible! We're sorry for your loss", said Blaze. "Don't be. That happened a long time ago...Now Jeffrey's come back to bother me again", she said rolling her eyes at the thought of the Cockney skunk. "But that's not a problem since I come around to give him a knuckle sandwich", added Crystal. "Speaking of which, I never thought you'd get married after all that talk of the thought of it making you want to throw up in a well", smirked Sonic. "Incase you haven't noticed Sonic, it still makes me want to go throw-up in a well. I adopted Spike after I found him wandering around my island as a baby", Crystal growled at him.

The kids were playing tag upstairs. Manic was it and with his inherited speed he easily tagged Spike who in turn tackled Manic. Sonia joined in on the tackling and they bumped into a small stand knocking over the expensive decorative vase. "Uh oh..." said Manic. "Manic! Did you knock over another vase?!" Sonic yelled to his son upstairs hearing the vase shatter. "Um, sorry Dad!" Manic apologized. "You kids should play outside!" Blaze called to them too. "Ok Mom!" Manic agreed and he and the others raced downstairs to the courtyard where they continued their game of tag.

* * *

There you have it, the first chapter.

Sapphira, Crystal, Spike & Henrietta (c) Me

Everyone Else (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


	2. He's Mean, He's Blue and He's Back!

Meanwhile Deep Within The Spooky Dark Swamp

Unknown to the rest of Sol Mobius, a certain blue hedgehog was hiding among them taking up residence in a small house he kicked an old man out of who had lived there for many years. He was planning to pay back Sonic for sending him off to the Prison Palace Zone (aka Zone Prison) all those years ago. When his ex-girlfriend Fiona Fox and the Destrictix busted him out, he with the help of Dr. Finitevus concocted a scheme to get back at Sonic but terribly backfired on them. He lost his left arm and the lower half of his other arm in an explosion but had them replaced with cybernetic limbs by Fiona Fox.

He sat on his 'throne", an old wooden rocking chair on the front porch just looking at his bandaged left arm and lower right arm. He covered up his cybernetics so no one wouldn't find him too suspicious of not being a Sol Mobian. He was wearing his old black leather jacket, black running boots and red sunglasses with black lenses."Once I get my hands on that Black Chaos Emerald, I'll be running this fused planet as the new king!" Just then, a lynx with black ears and black bushy eyebrows wearing a black hooded version of his old Raiju Clan attire with small pieces of lightning blue armor with an image of a lightning bolt on it on his arms walked out of the darkness and bowed to him. It was Lightning Lynx. "Any luck finding the gem?" the hedgehog asked. "Actually yes. But only a piece of it. Turns out the Black Chaos Emerald was shattered by the Felidae and the Wolf Pack Nation some time back as a peace agreement. They didn't want anyone else to harness it's _full_ power fearing ambitious people would get their hands on it and cause tyranny", Lightning explained taking out a pretty decent sized piece of the emerald from his pocket. "We'll find the rest another time. This should do for now", the evil hedgehog took it from him and inserted it into his cybernetic left arm. A black light could be seen under his bandages. "Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me!" he said jumping out of his chair as his fur became a darker shade of blue and his green eyes changed to a glowing red and the white part of his eyes became black and a dark purple mist started flowing out from the sides of his eyes towards the back of his head.

Lightning was horrified at the sudden change in his physical appearance. Then he reverted back to his natural colors. "Oh yeah! If one piece of the Black Emerald has _THAT _much power than I can imagine what it would be like having the whole emerald! But like I said, this should do for now and once I'm king, we'll look for the rest!" he turned to the lynx. "I-is there anything else I can do for you Scourge?" Lightning asked stammering still recovering from his brief shock. "Actually, yes. Go find me Fiona. If I'm gonna rule the world I'd like to have a queen by my side!" Scourge told him. "Yes boss. Just don't forget our deal... I want my family safe..." Lightning glared pointing at him as he turned his back to him. "Yeah, yeah, just scram already", Scourge told him as Lightning put on his hood and disappeared into the darkness.

Then Predator Hawk approached him shortly afterward. "You're still hung up over that girl aren't you?" he asked crossing his arms. "Shut up featherbrain! You work for me now so don't question your boss!" Scourge snapped. Predator glared at him and flew off. He sat back in his "throne". "Sol Mobius will be mine to rule! And I won't screw up like I did on Moebius all those years ago!" he said pounding his fist on the arm of the chair as his sunglasses fell over his eyes.

Elsewhere

Fiona Fox, now a grown woman wearing a black tank top, black shorts with a belt and black boots. She married one of her former Suppression Squad allies Patch D' Coolette, the anti-Antoine and had two children, Jacques (who's called by his nickname "Cutlass") age 8 who was a coyote like his father, had his blonde hair in a small ponytail and wore a gray shirt, black belt and gray pants with darker gray boots and white gloves. Tracy age 7 was a fox like her mother and wore an orange tank top shirt, orange shorts, white gloves, blue boots and had her dark red hair in a pony tail too. For the first time in Fiona's life, she was actually happy.

They were taking a stroll through the park while the children ran around playfully. The D' Coolette family were unaware that in a nearby tree they were being spied on by Lightning Lynx. However, he looked at them in sadness. He closed his eyes envisioning memories of his family...and how Scourge came and took them hostage, threatening to kill them if he didn't submit to him. "I hate working for that blue monster! But I have no choice..." he said trying to keep his anger from getting to him. He leaped away remaining hidden among the trees as he made his way back to the Dark Swamp.

Scourge was still where he was when Lightning left surrounded by the other Destructix members. "Anything on Fi?" he asked. "Yes...She's with your former ally Patch and she has two children..." he reported reluctantly. "She's with Patch?! Who would've thought..." Scourge shouted surprised and angry at the same time. "A-anything you want us to do?" Lightning asked in reluctance. "Bring Fiona and her brats to me and _kill _Patch!" Scourge ordered. Lightning's blood boiled. He wanted to rebel against Scourge's orders because he didn't want to be involved with destroying a family. But he knew if he did it would mean he would lose his own family. "Very well..." he said in a very reluctant tone, more reluctant than he's ever been. "Is that reluctance I hear?" Scourge asked hearing him. "No sir..." Lightning lied. "Good, 'cause I'm coming with you to make sure the job get's done!" Scourge got up from his "throne" and lead the way to find Fiona and her family.

* * *

Quick questions I know people are going to ask:

Q: Why is Scourge blue in this fanfic?

A: Because this takes place in my Sonic AU and I prefer the anti-Sonic blue than green.

Q: How come Fiona isn't with Scourge here?

A: First of all I don't like the ScourgexFiona pairing and I'm weird so I have her with Patch (the anti-Antoine) instead. Also, read on into the next chapters and she actually answers this question herself.

Q: What the heck is "Prison Palace Zone"?

A: In my AU, there was a completely empty zone with a planet that can support life but no life on it. So the zone cops decided to use it as a massive jailing zone and so there are many, many prison facilities scattered about the planet. The zone cops also named it that.

* * *

Scourge is back and with a vengeance, now out to get Fiona back. What will become of her and her family? Tune in for the next chapter! I also made a small MLP: FiM reference here if you can guess what it is ;)

Cutlass & Tracy (c) Me

Everyone Else (c) Archie Comics


	3. The Fight Begins

Back In The Park

Fiona and her family were walking home now. Cutlass and Tracy were swordfighting with sticks. "Take that!" Cutlass told her. "No, take zis!" said Tracy. "Our little angels. Loving sword fights like their daddy huh Patch?" Fiona asked her husband teasingly who smiled at her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just then, Scourge and the Destructix appeared, blocking their path. Fiona was shocked to see them. "Hey Fi", Scourge greeted with an evil, toothy grin. "Scourge?! W-what are you doing here?!" asked Fiona in surprise. "Just here to get my queen back that's all", the bad hedgehog replied calmly with a smile. "Mommy, who are these people?" Tracy asked. "Is that the king?" Cutlass asked surprised. "They're no one and that's NOT King Sonic. We'll take care of this, right Patch?" replied Fiona looking at Patch with a concerned look on her face. "Oui my love", said Patch ready to grab his sword. Fiona put her children behind her.

Patch drew out his sword and he and Fiona clashed with the Destructix and Scourge. Patch held off Lightning and Flying Frog as Fiona confronted Scourge. "You're not welcome here!" Fiona told him as he ducked under one of her kicks. "I know. But that hasn't stopped me before", Scourge replied. "With my new power, you'll be begging to come back to me!" said Scourge. "What are you talking about?" Fiona asked. "_THIS!"_ Suddenly Scourge put his bandaged left arm in front of him and a black light could be seen glowing underneath his bandages. His green eyes reverted back to glowing red and black with the dark purple mist coming out of the sides and his fur dark blue too. Fiona gasped in shock. She turned to her confused and frightened children. "Kids get out of here and find help!" she told them. They obeyed their mother and hurriedly left. "Oh no ya don't! Predator bring them back here!" Scourge pointed as Predator complied and flew after them. They didn't get too far when Predator Hawk landed in front of them. "Where do you think you're going kiddos?" he asked. Cutlass stomped on his foot and Tracy kicked him in his shin. Predator grasped his knee hopping in pain as the kids got away.

"Oh my gosh Scourge...What the heck did you do to yourself?!" Fiona asked in horror. "Just got a new upgrade that's all and with my new power I'll rule Sol Mobius with you as my queen!" he answered sinisterly. His new appearance scared her and she kicked him in the face. Scourge just wiped the blood from his mouth. "Lucky shot babe", he said. "Don't call me that!" Fiona snapped at him. "Come on, you used to love calling me that", he said. "Get over yourself!" Fiona shouted at him hating him more for bringing up the past she didn't want to be reminded of.

Meanwhile

Cutlass and Tracy raced to the Sol Castle in hopes that they could find help there. They knocked on the doors and a lion guard in shining silver armor answered. "What are you kids doing here?" he asked. "Please monsieur! We need help!" Tracy begged. "Our parents are fighting off these bad guys and our mom sent us to get help!" Cutlass explained. "I'll take you to the king and queen and see what they can do for you", the guard said and led them inside. He took them to the lounging area where Sonic, Blaze, Sapphira and Crystal were. "Your majesty, some children wish to speak with you", the guard informed. Cutlass and Tracy stepped out from behind him. "Your highness, our parents are fighting some bad people..." Cutlass began. "...and our mom sent us to get help", Tracy finished. "Who are your parents?" Sonic asked. "Our mother is named 'Fiona'..." Cutlass began. "...and our fathair is called 'Patch'", Tracy finished her brother's sentence.

Sonic was surprised. "You're Fiona's kids? That's great she's finally settled down". "You know our mom?" asked Cutlass. "We used to be friends when we were teenagers", Sonic answered not wanting to reveal too much about his past with her. "So what did these bad guys look like?" Blaze asked the kids. "A big blue man who looks just like _you _your majesty And he knows our mom too!" Tracy answered looking at Sonic. "Yeah and a big gorilla, a blue hawk, a crazy frog and a ninja were with him too!" added Cutlass. Sonic couldn't believe what they were telling him. "Sounds like Scourge and the Destructix are back". "So will you help us?" asked Tracy. "Of course I will! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Sol Mobius after all! I don't turn down anyone in need of help!" Sonic winked and gave them a thumbs up.

* * *

Scourge and the Destructix confront Fiona. Sonic is still willing to help those in need even in his late-20ss :D

Lion Guard, Cutlass & Tracy (c) Me

All Other Characters (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


	4. Confrontations

Back With Fiona

Fiona was now facing Lightning. "What are you doing with Scourge? I thought you were happy with your new family!" Fiona asked. "I am...It's just that Scourge needed some back-up after he made new plans to conquer Sol Mobius", Lightning explained. "I still can't believe you! Abandoning your family for a lost cause!" Fiona scolded him. "You don't understand! I had no choice!" said Lightning starting to become emotional. "What isn't there to understand? You had a good life and you threw it all away! And for what? An evil maniac bent on world domination?!" Fiona shouted at him. Lightning's eyes watered and he couldn't take the emotional pain anymore. "If I didn't agree to work for him and reassemble the rest of the Destructix Scourge would have _killed_ my family!" Lightning exclaimed with tears going down his cheeks.

Fiona's anger quickly melted into shock and she stopped battling him. "That monster!" she exclaimed and went over to comfort the emotionally unstable lynx. He quickly recovered from his sudden emotional outburst and looked at her. "I'm sorry Fiona...Ever since I started working for Scourge, I haven''t been myself..." he apologized. "Don't be. We'll make sure he pays for what he did to you", Fiona said. "Thanks Fiona. But you have to be careful. He possesses a piece of the black Chaos Emerald and he plans on using it's power to conquer all of Sol Mobius and find the rest of the pieces so he can become an unchallengeable tyrant!", Lightning warned. "So that's what glowed under his bandages and turned him into a monster", Fiona said. "That's right. He stuck it into his cybernetics calling it an 'upgrade'", Lightning said. "I just hope my kids return soon with some good help..." Fiona said. "But for now, since you can't openly retaliate, let's just fight and make it look good so he doesn't get suspicious", said Fiona. "Right", agreed Lightning as he and Fiona pretended to battle, trying to make it look legitimate.

While this was going on, Scourge was now locked in battle with Patch. He was trying to kill him. "You made a grave mistake stealing my girl!" Scourge told him. "_Your _girl?! Ze last time I checked, Fiona ees _MY_wife!" Patch yelled at him trying to slice him with his sword. "Whatever. Once I'm through with you, she'll be mine again!" Scourge tried to punch him but missed. Patch swung his sword at him but only to see him grab it now in his dark form from the black Chaos Emerlad shard's power. "You seriously want to lose that other eye don'cha?" Scourge asked as he broke the sword in half. "Eempossible!" exclaimed Patch shocked. "Oh it's possible all right!" the evil hedgehog blasted a dark sphere of energy at him and he flew back. The energy blast also blasted off part of his bandages that exposed the cybernetics on his hands and upper arms. Patch was shocked to see that. "H-how deed you get cyberneteecs?!" he asked alarmed. "Guess I could tell you since you're gonna die anyway", Scourge smirked. "Ya see, the last time I tussled with Sonic, I lost my arm and part of my other arm. Fiona stole some cybernetics from Eggman and put them on for me", Scourge explained.

He picked up Patch by the front of his shirt. "Bon voyage loser!" he said about to take him out when Fiona kicked him down and he reverted back to his natural pigments. "Get away from him you Sonic wannabe!" Fiona told him. "'_Sonic Wannabe_'?!" Scourge exclaimed in anger. "You heard me! You're nothing but a moronic jerk! You're plans never worked and we always got our butts kicked by Sonic! That's why I left you! I received support from Patch, support you never gave me, which is why I married him", she went off on him like a bomb. "So you're still mad about that?" Scourge asked her. "Yes I'm still mad! See, you don't even care about how I feel!" she continued going off.

Just then, her children showed back up. "Kids! Where's the help I told you to get?" she asked. "We're right here!" Sonic said appearing behind them as well as Blaze, Sapphira and Crystal behind him. "SONIC?!" she exclaimed not expecting _him _to show up let alone bringing Team Blaze with him. "So we meet again blue. Heh, nice crown ya got there. Too bad I'm gonna have to take it from you", Scourge said getting himself up off of the grass. Sonic glared at him. "Dream on evil loser", Sonic hissed touching his crown. "Wasn't he banished from Mobius?" Blaze asked her king. "He was and now he's back", answered Sonic glaring at his evil self. "Right you are Sonic! You know I'm not the one to follow rules and regulations anyway", said Scourge. "Well now you're gonna have to 'cause I'm kicking you off of Sol Mobius for good! Maybe then you'll know not to bother Fiona's family!" Sonic told him. "Fat chance! Why do you care about her anyway? She dumped you for me remember?" Scourge asked in a taunting manner with a wicked smile.

Sonic pointed at him. "The past is the past Scourge, and by the sound of it, you're still hung up over it!" "Shut up blue!" Scourge snarled as he went back to his dark form shocking everyone. "Like my new upgrade? With the Black Chaos Emerald Shard's power I'll beat you all to a pulp!" he said viciously. He spindashed at Sonic who did a quick step to avoid him. Blaze and Crystal were up against Sargaent Simian. He tried slamming his huge fists at Crystal who swiftly jumped over them and kicked him in the belly. "Lucky shot girl!" he said. "We'll see just how lucky you are when I'm through you with you monkey bozo!" Crystal said as Blaze tried attacking with streaks of fire but Simian quickly moved off to the side. "Quick for someone with such bulk", Blaze commented. "Size can be very deceiving Your Majesty", answered Simian as he swung his fist at her but she evaded him and got his fist stuck in the ground.

Sapphira was facing off against Predator Hawk. "Hmph, you're no match for me skunk!" Predator flew into the air. "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" Sapphira took out a jetpack she built herself and rose into the air trying to punch the flying pest. "You grounded creatures are always trying to find ways to fly like us birds!" Predator said as he swooped down at her. She dodged however and the two engaged in an aerial battle. "That looks like fun!" said Flying joining the battle as he could leap very high.

Fiona and Patch were against Lightning. But knowing that he is secretly on their side, Fiona decided to let her husband in on it. "Don't hurt him hon. He's on our side", she told him. "Heem?" Patch asked looking at Lightning confused, "I'll fill you in on the details later, just trust me", smiled Fiona. "I weel take your word for eet mon amour", he said. "But so Scourge doesn't suspect anything, just pretend to fight each other and make it look good. It's not safe for the kids so I need to get them out of here", she told them. They nodded in agreement and began battle. Lightning tossed ninja stars at Patch who blocked them with his sword. Patch swung at him but was blocked with Lightning's katana. Lightning shouts towards Scourge so he could hear him. "Not bad Patch! But I'm still the greatest warrior in the Raiju Clan!" he said winking at Patch who smiled at him. "But zat does not mean you are ze greatest in all of ze Sol Kingdom!" Patch shouted towards Scourge as well putting up a good fight.

* * *

Crystal, Sapphira, Cutlass & Tracy (c) Me

All Other Characters (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


	5. Castle Rumble

"Come on kids, I got to get you out of here!" Fiona told her children. "But what about Daddy?" Tracy inquired. "Don't worry about him sweetie, he'll be fine", Fiona reassured her daughter. "Where are we going Mom?" asked Cutlass. "The safest place I can think of...The Sol Castle!" With that said, Fiona scoops up her children in her arms and took off running. Scourge however didn't let that go unnoticed. "Where does she think she's going?! I'm not letting her get away that easily!" He punched Sonic in the stomach and went after the vixen. Sonic seeing what direction Scourge ran off too instantly knew where he was heading and pursued his evil doppelganger.

With Scourge's speed, he caught up with Fiona in a matter of minutes and blocked their path. "You're not going anywhere Fi!" he growled at her. "Get out of my way Scourge! I'm not afraid to fight you!" she shouted at him. "Then let's see just how brave you are!" he grinned wickedly. But at that moment, Sonic appeared and kicked Scourge down. He turns to Fiona. "Fiona, go!" he told her. "Thanks Sonic!" she thanked as she rushed out of there. Scourge got back up wiping the blood from his mouth and upper arm. "Quit interfering Sonic! It's getting annoying!" "I'm not going to let you hurt Fiona and her kids or get anywhere near my home!" Sonic told him. His words caught Scourge's interest. "Well in that case, I'll go take a tour of the palace!" Scourge said zooming off. "Crud! Now the kids are going to be in danger!" Sonic facepalmed himself as he went back to pursuing his evil self again.

In The Sol Castle

The Royal Twins along with Spike were waiting for their parents to return. "I wonder where Mom and Dad went", wondered Manic. "Me too", agreed Sonia holding Henrietta in her arms. "Someone's coming!" Spike pointed out the window as he and the others see Fiona and her children approach. "It's Cutlass and Tracy!" Manic exclaimed. "And I think that's their mom", added Sonia. Fiona bursted through the palace doors. Two lion guards came. "Halt! You don't have permission to enter the palace!" one of the guards told Fiona. "I don't care! My children need to be safe!" she yelled at them and looked at her children bending down to their level. "Me and your father will be back, I promise. Just stay strong my brave little cadets!" she hugged them and hurried back to the fight. The guards looked at each other in confusion scratching their heads.

"Mom wait!" Tracy cried but Fiona was already gone. "Hi there", Sonia greeted. "Oh bonjour", replied Tracy. "What does that mean?" asked Spike. "It means 'hello' in French", Tracy answered. "Why are you guys back here?" Manic asked them. "Our mom brought us here to be safe from the crazy blue man and his friends", replied Cutlass. "Is my mom fighting them?" Spike asked. "I think so", replied Tracy. "I hope they come home soon", Sonia hoped.

Outside Of The Castle

Scourge spots the Sol Castle and grinned. "Ah ha! The Sol Castle! Just as fancy as I thought it be!" he said as he quickly approached it. But Sonic was close behind and he tackled him from behind. "Step away from the castle and no one gets hurt!" Sonic told him ironically tackling him. "The more you try keeping me away the more I want to go!" Scourge kicked the king off of him and spindashed at him with Sonic spindashing back in retaliation. "That's the mean blue man!" Tracy pointed out the window. "He looks just like my dad but darker and with purple smoke coming out of his eyes...?" said Manic creeped out by Scourge's dark form. Scourge punched Sonic repeatedly and the king dropped to the floor on his knee. "Too bad you don't have any cybernetics of your own, let alone a powerful artifact to upgrade yourself. They make everything less painful. But I can change that", Scourge said looking at him with a sick smile. "And those are supposed to make you tough?" Sonic asked getting up. "If you wanna see it that way", Scourge rolled his eyes at him.

Sonic spindashed at him once more but only for Scourge to side-step it making him slam into a tree. "Daddy!" Sonia gasped horrified at the sight of her father getting hurt. Scourge hearing the young princess's cry turned his head to see the children watching them from one of the palace windows. "Well, well, well. Looks like I have some fans eh Sonic?" Scourge looked at over Sonic teasingly with an evil smirky grin. Sonic with his back up against the tree upside down glared at him fiercely knowing what his evil twisted mind was thinking. "You wouldn't dare!" he said. "You know me too well blue..." he grinned viciously.

The evil hedgehog bursted inside the palace. "Hello kiddies", he grinned evilly at them. "You're that big mean blue man fighting our parents!" Tracy scowled at him. "Aw, look at you. You look just like your mommy! It's a pity I have to wipe you out from existence", he said. Then he looked up regretfully for a few minutes having second thoughts. "Not!" he said just kidding and was about to attack the children when he was suddenly knocked down harder than Sonic would ever hit him. He looked up and saw a chipmunk woman in a long blue dress and long dark auburn hair looming over him. "Pick on someone your own size! Or age in this matter!" she pointed down at him. "_YOU_..." he growled.

* * *

Want to take a guess at who this woman is? If you read the original story then you already know.

Spike, Henrietta, Cutlass, Tracy & Lion Guards (c) Me

All Other Characters (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


	6. Storming the Castle

Sonic arrived and was surprised to see his old friend from his Freedom Fighting days. "Sal?" he asked happy to see her. "Hey Sonic. Long time no see", she greeted. "It has been a while hasn't it?" he asked. Their reunion was interrupted however when Blaze and the others returned. "Sonic! The Destructix is heading over here!" she warned. "What?!" the blue king exclaimed. "I have ways of getting in to contact with my gang. So now you guys are in for it!" Scourge laughed as he slowly got up.

Sonic saw a couple of his guards coming his way. "Barricade the main entrance and don't let anyone in or out of the palace!" he ordered. "Yes sir!" the lion guards saluted as they and some more guards boarded up the palace entrance while others made sure Scourge didn't go anywhere. He cooperated however, knowing that the Destructix would get by them. Sonic and the others evacuated to the courtyard located behind the castle. As soon as they did, the Destructix broke in defeating all the guards. "Nice place", Lightning smiled. "Not my style", Predator grunted. "Shiny! Shiny! Shiny all over!" exclaimed the crazy frog Flying."Now that we've taken over the castle, I can finally rule this freak of a planet!" he laughed.

Outside

Everyone was safe for now. "Sonic, we can't fight them in the castle. They'll destroy it! We need to drive them out somehow", Blaze told her husband. "Sorry to interrupt the crisis here, but I thought I'd say hello", Sally greeted Blaze. "Oh hello Sally. I haven't seen you in quite some time, how are you?", Blaze greeted back. "It's been well. I'm running the Acorn Kingdom now since my brother stepped down some time ago", Sally replied. She notices Manic and Sonia by her. "I presume these are your children?" she asked. "This is Manic and Sonia", Sonic introduced them. "They're so cute!" Sally said patting Sonia and Manic's heads. "Thank you miss! But so you know I'm the cutest", Sonia said. "No way sis! I'm cooler than you!" Manic snapped. Sonia and Blaze rolled their eyes at him while Sally chuckled. "Hey guys, I don't mean to break up the reunion, but we have a problem we need to solve right now!" Fiona snapped her fingers to get the royals' attention. "Oh that's right! But how do we stop Scourge?" asked Sally. "Simple, just remove the Black Chaos Emerald Shard he inserted into his cybernetics", said a voice.

Everyone turned around seeing a ninja with his hood covering his face. He took it off revealing himself to be Lightning. "Lightning!" Fiona exclaimed. "What are _YOU _doing here?!" demanded Crystal glaring at him. "I'm here to help you. I've been wanting to retaliate against Scourge but I had to wait for the right time. Scourge has a piece of the Black Chaos Emerald, the source of his power. Originally, the Black Chaos Emerald was destroyed by the Felidae and Wolf Pack Nation a long time ago as an agreement to end their long time war. Scourge plans on finding the rest once he takes over Sol Mobius", Lightning explained. "But how do we get it off of him?" asked Sonic. "We need one of you to create a diversion. When he's not looking is the perfect opportunity to remove it", answered Lightning. "I'll do it", volunteered Fiona. "Are you sure mon amour?" Patch asked concerned. "Yes. I hate to say it, but I'm the only one who can get close enough him", Fiona answered reluctantly but knew she had to do it. For her family and friends.

* * *

Can Fiona gain Scourge's trust back? Find out next chapter!

Crystal & Lion Guards (c) Me

All Characters (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


	7. So Long Scourge!

Inside the Sol Castle

Scourge was discussing a plan with his minions when he sensed something in the castle. "Hold the phone! I sense something powerful around here", he said and followed his senses. It led him to the throne room. "Well whaddya know. It's coming from the throne itself", he pushed Blaze's throne to the side and found the Sol Emeralds hidden beneath it. "Jackpot! I found me some Chaos Emeralds!" he said. "Uh, I don't think those are Chaos Emeralds boss", Sergeant Simian told him. Scourge took a closer look and saw the gorilla was right. "So are these the 'Sol Emeralds' that brought Mobius and Solaria together?" he inquired. "They are", said a feminine voice.

Scourge and the Destructix whirled around behind them seeing Fiona standing at the throne room's entrance. "Did you finally come to your senses and come crawling back to me?" Scourge asked. "Yes and I realized what a fool I was to leave you Scourgey", she said and ran into his arms hugging him. While she was hugging him she saw the glowing black spot under the bandages on his left arm. She quietly pulled it out and put it in her pocket and let go of him.

Scourge then realized he wasn't feeling anymore of his dark powers flowing through him. He quickly turned to a window to see his reflection and saw he was back to his normal blue self. He ripped the bandages of his left arm and was horrified to see the Black Chaos Emerald shard missing. Realizing what happened he turned to Fiona in fury. "You tricked me you liar! How did you know about it?" he yelled at her. "I have my sources", she replied slyly. Just then Sonic and the others came. "Game over Scourge! You're back to your lame old self without that Emerald Shard!" Sonic pointed at him. The evil blue hedgehog became more furious to see Lightning with them. "It was YOU! I warned you what would happen if you double-crossed me! Now you're gonna _DIE _with the rest of your pathetic family!" he yelled the lynx.

He turned to the stash of Sol Emeralds. "Who needs that stupid shard when I have a stash of Sol Emeralds here!" he said. "No! He found the Sol Emeralds!" Sonic exclaimed. "Oh yeah! With their power I'll become Super Scourge again!" Scourge laid out the rectangular gems before him and waited to gain their power. A few minutes passed and nothing. Scourge was baffled. "What gives?! How come I'm not going Super?!" Blaze stepped up to him. "Because I am their guardian and only _I _can tap into their power!" "Well that's stupid. But no matter, with or without Emeralds, I'll still conquer Sol Mobius like I did my home planet back then!" Scourge lunged at the queen who in turn shot fireballs at him in response.

He quickly dodged them. "You're gonna have to try harder than that queenie!" teased Scourge. "I will make toast out of you!' she said firing more fireballs at him, this time actually hitting him. Sonic and Lightning joined the fray. "I can still take all of you!" he said overconfident in himself despite the burns he received. Sally, Sapphira and Crystal jumped into the battle as well. Without the Black Chaos Emerald Shard he was quickly overpowered. "Ready to admit defeat?" asked Blaze. Scourge was on the floor. He looked over to the Destructix. "Hey minions, your boss needs help over here!" he told them. "Sorry Scourge. We're through with taking crud from you! If Lightning can stand up to you so can we!" Predator told him, taking inspiration from their comrade. "You're all gonna pay for this!" Scourge told everyone in the room. Blaze tossed more fireballs at him. "Yow that burns!" Scourge cried in pain now covered in soot.

Then Sonic and Blaze's guards arrived surrounding Scourge. "Arrest him!" Blaze ordered as the guards put the cyborg hedgehog in handcuffs and hauled him away. "I'll be back! Just you all wait!" he said swearing revenge.

After Scourge was hauled to jail, everyone else was stuck cleaning up his mess. They were in the front yard of the castle cleaning. Just then, Tails arrived, surprised to see the castle in such a messy state. "Did I miss something here?" he asked. "A lot..." Sonic said as he explained what happened earlier from Scourge returning to his defeat and being hauled off to the highest security prison in the Sol Kingdom.

Lightning was sitting by himself staring off into the distance. Fiona came over to him. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad that Scourge is gone?" she asked. "I am but then again, I'm not. He was the only one who knew where my family was and now I have to search for them", he replied. "Don't worry Lightning. I'll help you", Fiona told him. "It's fine Fiona. It's my journey and I'll do it alone", he declined her offer. "Don't be like that friend! Smiles are the way to go! Even when something bad happens! Like when Scourge almost ate all my little tadpoles! But mommy came to save the day!" Flying said. Everyone gave him weird looks. "Scourge almost ate your kids?" Predator asked surprised and disgusted at the same time. "Yup. Because I told him he's a blue jerk monkey and I don't work with blue jerk monkeys!" Flying crossed his arms and there was an awkward silence. "Anyway, we will help you recover your family Lightning", Sergeant Simian spoke up. But before Lightning could answer, they heard a female voice in the distance calling Lightning's name. "Lightning!"

They look to see a brown female lynx with her black hair in a bun with two long golden chopstic-like needles in it, she had long bangs in her face that were shifted to the right side of her forehead, a purple kimono dress with a black sash around her waist and green eyes. Beside her was an 11 year-old male lynx with black ears, green eyes, black spiked hair, black patches of fur all over his body, blue gloves and sneakers. Lightning's eyes widened with joy and he immediately ran into their arms tearing up. "Nicole! Thunder! You're all right!" he said. "We escaped from Scourge's prison after he left and we stayed in a small village until I heard you were here in the Sol Castle!" Nicole explained. "Mom's really smart", said Thunder smiling. Lightning looked at his son. "Of course she is", he said looking at his beloved wife and kissed her, much to his son's disgust.

Sonic, Tails and Sally were glad to see Nicole. "Nicole!" exclaimed Sally. "Sally! Sonic! Tails! My friends!" Nicole said glad to see them too. "Now that the castle is tidy inside and out, want to join us in a party to celebrate our victory? Everyone's invited!" Sonic asked. "Of course!" agreed Nicole as well as the others.

Later

The celebration was held in the courtyard. All the families were seated at a large table. "Food!" exclaimed Spike exclaimed never seeing so much food in his life. Sonic stood up to give a speech. "I'd like to thank you all for helping stop Scourge and bring peace once more to the Sol Kingdom! Even you guys", Sonic looked at the Destructix who smiled proudly at him. "So now let's dig in and enjoy peace time!" Sonic said. Everyone cheered and started eating. Tails and Marine were happy to see each other again and Sally filled in Sonic and Blaze about how the other former Freedom Fighters were doing. Life was good again thanks to the heroics of Sonic and friends as well as some former foes.

* * *

Nicole is not a computer in my Sonic AU, she's an actual living thing and is also from the Raiju Clan but was kicked out long before Lightning was when she lost a competition to Conquering Storm to become the new Clan leader. I always liked Nicole and Lightning together :D

Now, I know there wasn't any big differences between the original and this one but I thought I'd share it anyway.

Sapphira, Crystal, Henrietta, Spike, Cutlass, Tracy & Thunder (c) Me

All Other Characters (c) SEGA & Archie Comics


End file.
